


A Heartfelt Favour

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, gender neutral reader, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Arthur lets you take care of him, for once.





	A Heartfelt Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill from my tumblr blog. Uploaded here for convenience - find me on tumblr - arthurmorgan-s-heart
> 
> Original request text: "omg helloooooo! could i get ummm arthur's s/o goin down on him for the first time?? ;)"

Arthur is nervous.

It’s easy to see by the clenching and unclenching of his fingers, the nervous bouncing of his leg, the way his tongue darts out of his mouth to wet his lips. But the heat in his eyes as he looks at you, kneeling between his thighs, is all-consuming - so much so that you almost think he might set you aflame. 

“I can stop, if you’d prefer,” you whisper.

“No, I - “ he answers instantly, and he seems embarrassed by the eagerness of his reply. You trail a soothing hand on the outside of his thigh, smiling encouragingly. “Don’t want you to feel like you have to, is all.”

“I want to do this for you, Arthur,” you say, for what feels like the thousandth time - the way he’s always so hesitant to accept any form of kindness breaks your heart, even in a moment like this. “If you’ll let me.”

He swallows thickly, and you wait patiently, looking up at him from where you’re kneeling on the floor, one hand resting lightly on his knee and the other in your lap. He meets your eyes and holds your gaze for a moment before finally nodding, and you reach for his belt slowly, feeling his eyes on your hands as you push on his stomach slightly to make him lean back. You make quick work of the buckle before moving on to the buttons, undoing them one by one, feeling the warmth of him even through the thick fabric. Despite his apparent nervousness, he’s already hard, and he groans quietly when you draw him from his clothes, though you keep your touch light, not wanting to overwhelm him.

“Is this okay?” you ask, wrapping your hand around him and stroking him slowly as you lean forward to bring your mouth closer to him. You look up at him to see his eyes trained on your lips, his own mouth hanging half-open as his breath hitches in anticipation, waiting for you to take the next step. Heat rushes to your core at the sight.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and your grip tightens slightly, drawing a surprised gasp from him, turning into a moan when you press your lips at the tip of him. “Yeah.”

You trail your lips down his length, peppering light kisses wherever you can reach, watching his hands as they clench into fists. You allow your tongue to flick out as you move back up, leaving teasing licks on his skin, chuckling breathily at the strangled noise he lets slip before you take him in your hand again.

“You ready?” you whisper, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t seem to be able to will the words from his throat, only managing to nod. You smile and lean in again, your eyes not leaving his as you open your mouth and take him for the first time.

You start slow, your tongue curling around the tip of him for a moment before you move to take more of him; you see his hands bunch into the sheets as a half-strangled moan that you think might have been your name escapes his lips. You breathe through your nose and take him deeper still as you place a soothing hand on his thigh. You can feel his muscles coiled tight under your touch as he tries to resist bucking into your mouth, though you feel his self-control fray a little more with every bob of your head.

 _It’s alright_ , you want to tell him, though you can’t bring yourself to take your mouth off him just yet. Your eyes flutter up to his face as you take all of him into your mouth, watching him as he gives a long, low growl and looks down at you with heavy-lidded eyes. He brings one shaking hand to your cheek, trailing his fingers up from your jaw to your ear before he places it lightly at the back of your head, not daring to grasp your hair, though you wish he would - _more than anything._

“ _Shit_ … sweetheart...” he grinds out from between gritted teeth, his hips lifting off the bed unwittingly to push himself further into your mouth. You moan around him at that, and feel his hold on the back of your head tighten slightly. “You like that?”

His voice is barely more than a growl, low and thick with need, and you feel yourself shudder at his tone. You simply hum in answer, slowing your movements until you feel him take the lead. He’s cautious at first, moving you up and down his length slowly, but he’s close, and getting impatient; soon he’s thrusting into your mouth deep and fast, his breath coming in gasps and moans as you press your hands to his thighs. There is a warm, steady heat beating in your core as he takes his pleasure - you’d wanted to give him this, and more, for longer than you could recall.

“Darlin’, I’m - I -,” he stutters, and you moan around him once more, a wordless invitation that he accepts wholeheartedly, his hips stuttering once, twice more before you feel him flood your mouth with a loud groan. You press your hands to his hips as you pull off him, his fingers still loosely threaded through your hair as you look up at him and swallow, the sight eliciting a feral growl from him. He pulls you up to sit next to him on the bed, kissing you hard and long - he doesn’t seem to mind tasting himself on your tongue.

“That was…” he starts as he parts from you, cradling your cheek. You can’t help but laugh when he doesn’t seem to be able to find the right words.

“So I should do that more often, then?” you ask, and the way his eyes spark with want again tells you everything you need to know.

“Yeah, I think you should.”


End file.
